Complices
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Kristen se réveille dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle n'est clairement pas seule. Se déroule pendant le tournage de New Moon (OS)
1. Chapter 1

Le cerveau encore embrumée par la veille, Kristen émergea lentement de son sommeil. Se relevant lentement, elle enfila son bas de pyjama et son débardeur avant de saisir son paquet de cigarettes posée sur la table de nuit à côté d'elle. Se levant sans faire de bruit, la brunette se dirigea vers le balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel, passa la baie vitrée et s'alluma une cigarette avant de s'accouder à la rambarde pour profiter de l'air frais. Elle ne remarqua pas que quelques instants plus tard, la baie vitrée s'ouvrit à nouveau et laissa passer une jeune femme qui se glissa dans son dos.

\- Reviens te coucher, marmonna la jeune femme.

\- Tu sais que j'aimerais beaucoup, répondit Kris' en souriant. Mais on nous attend dans une heure sur le plateau.

\- Je m'en fou, souffla la jeune femme en passant une main sous son t-shirt.

\- Ash, soupira la brune.

\- Quoiii ? répondit celle-ci en posant ses lèvres dans son cou.

\- On va arriver en retard…

\- Tu peux te le permettre. Sans toi, pas de film.

Kristen ne put retenir son sourire, après tout, elle n'avait pas tort.

\- Tu sais que tu as envie de rester, souffla le petite brune à son oreille avant de la mordiller.

\- Humphhh, gémit Kristen.

\- Ton corps parle pour toi, fit Ashley en souriant doucement.

\- Tu triches aussi ! Tu m'embrasses dans le cou, à la base del'oreille, tu sais que j'adore ça !

\- C'est fait pour ! fit Ashley en remontant sa main le long de son corps.

Doucement, elle fit glisser sa main droite sur sa poitrine.

\- Mais si tu ne veux pas venir te recoucher, on peut faire ça ici. A la vue de tous les paparazzis qui doivent scruter le moindre potin sur la belle Kristen Stewart.

\- Je déteste les paparazzis, marmonna la jeune femme.

\- Alors rentre avec moi.

La petite brune se sépara doucement de la jeune femme et lui prit la main. Kristen se retourna alors, découvrant Ashley seulement vêtue d'un t-shirt trop grand.

\- Hé mais ça serait pas à moi ça ?

\- Possible.

\- C'est carrément grisant de te voir dans mes fringues.

\- Je croyais que tu me préférais sans ? fit Ashley en souriant.

\- Tu ne vas pas les garder longtemps, c'est vrai. Répondit Kristen en jetant sa cigarette à peine entamée.

Ashley esquissa un sourire, fière d'avoir convaincu Kristen de rentrée. A peine eurent-elles passées la baie vitrée, que la belle brune attira Ashley à elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Rapidement, le peu de vêtements qu'elles portaient, se retrouvèrent à terre. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient à présent sur le lit, Kristen dominant Ashley.

\- Tu sais que Chris va nous tuer ? Souffla Kristen.

\- Tant pis, répondit Ashley en souriant de plus belle.

Son sourire fit immédiatement apparaître celui de Kristen qui se pencha pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Elle finit cependant par délaisser rapidement sa bouche pour venir l'embrasser dans le cou avant de s'aventurer sur son buste et plus particulièrement,sur ses seins. Les soupirs d'Ashley se firent plus rauque, plus rapide aussi, tout son corps réclamant celui de Kristen. Le corps de la plus âgée se cabra sous les attentions de la plus jeune. D'un geste, Kristen pénétra doucement Ashley qui gémit de délivrance.

\- Putain, gémit Kristen. Mais t'en crevais d'envie !dit-elle en sentant à quel point elle l'avait pénétré facilement.

\- C'est ta faute, souffla Ashley. C'est l'effet que tu me fais.

\- Quand je pense que toute la presse te pense hétéro. Fit Kristen en souriant. C'est vrai que la tout de suite, avec moi entre tes cuisses, c'est très crédible.

\- Oh tais-toi ! fit Ashley en l'attirant dans un baiser enflammé.

La température dans la pièce grimpa rapidement, Kristen ne cessait ses vas et viens dans l'intimité de son amie. Celle-ci en profita pour nouer ses pieds autour de sa taille et rejeter sa tête en arrière. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient maintenant recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de sueur et les gémissements de Kristen se mêlèrent à ceux d'Ashley.

\- Arrête ça, souffle Kristen.

\- De quoi ? fit Ashley dans le flou.

\- Te mordre la lèvre comme ça ! C'est trop excitant !

La petite brune réitéra son geste faisant gronder d'envie Kristen.

\- Je croyais que c'était moi qui jouais la vampire ? fit Ashley en souriant.

Kristen sourit de plus belle et s'empara des lèvres de la petite brune avant de donner un mouvement de bassin. Tout en la pénétrant, le pouce de la jolie brune se mit à tracer des cercles sur le clitoris de la plus âgé qui ne retenait plus ses gémissements. La bouche de Kristen se fit plus joueuse, elle mordillait la nuque de la petite brune qui dénoua ses jambes de sa taille et remua contre elle. Complètement subjuguée par Ashley, Kristen ne perdait pas une miette de toutes ses expressions.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

Avant de sombrer completement, Ashley attira Kristen à elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Rapidement, Kristen rompit le baiser et délaissa sa bouche pour s'attarder sur ses seins et les sucoter avec envie. Les mamelons de la petite brune se drésserent immédiatement à ce geste et Ashley ne put retenir un soupir de bonheur. Doucement, Kristen ralentit ses vas et viens et se retira laissant la plus agées perdues.

\- Qu'est que…commenca-t-elle

\- Chhhh chuuuttt, fit Kristen en embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Le corps d'Ashley trembla d'impatience alors que Kristen déposait un baiser sur son pubis faisant arquer le dos de la petite brune. Sans plus tarder, la jolie brune donna un coup de lange sur l'intimité d'Ashley qui gémit de délivrance. Sa main droite vient se glisser sous ses fesses pour permettre un meilleur accès alors que de sa main libre, elle enroulait ses doigts à ceux d'Ashley qui ne cessait de gémir. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla trop court, Ashley rejeta sa tête en arrière et fut prise d'un tremblement.

\- Merddeee, gémit-elle alors que Kristen souriait entre ces cuisses.

\- T'es carrément divine en plein orgasme.

\- Qui te dis que j'ai eu un orgasme ? souffla Ashley.

\- Oh parce que se tremblement était naturel ? fit Kristen amusée.

\- Completement ! fit Ashley en souriant.

Kristen ne put retenir son sourire.

\- Si tu en redemandes, souffla-t-elle amusée avant de disparaître à nouveau entre les cuisses de la petite brune.

.

Une heure plus tard, c'est une Kristen essoufflée qui passa la porte du studio de maquillage.

\- Désolée, dit-elle en s'asseyant, Panne d'oreiller.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, l'équipe est encore en train de placer les marquages, tu n'es pas trop en retard.

\- Tant mieux fit Kristen en saisissant un magasine à scandale.

Dix minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Ashley de poser la porte du studio.

\- Désolée... Commença-t-elle.

\- Panne d'oreiller ? fit Norma la chef maquilleuse en souriant.

\- Ouais, fit Ashley gênée de voir que la responsable avait compris la raison de son retard.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Kris' vient aussi d'arriver et puis vous tourner ensemble aujourd'hui.

\- J'en ai marre d'être à la une de toute la presse à scandale du coin ! Pesta Kristen pour changer de sujet avant de jeter son magazine sur la table.

\- Un souci ? fit Norma.

\- Ils insinuent que je me suis envoyée en l'air sur la plage ! Non mais regarde leurs photos, elles sont floues, on ne voit même pas que c'est moi !

\- Fait voir ! s'exclama Ashley en saisissant le magasin, se rappelant de cette soirée.

\- On ne distingue pas les visages des deux personnes, fit Norma en se penchant au-dessus de l'épaule d'Ashley.

\- Ouais non heureusement, souffla Kristen pour elle-même.

\- De toute façon, ce que vous faites et avec qui, ne regarde personnes à part vous, commenta la chef maquilleuse.

Ashley sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues à cette remarque.

\- Tout va bien Ashley ? lui demanda la chef maquilleuse.

Voyant l'inquiétude passé sur le vide d'Ashley, Kristen se décida à intervenir.

\- Norma, tu pourrais nous laisser s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sure, répondis la femme en souriant à Kris. Je vais chercher tes extensions et voir si je peux trouver Tish pour vos costumes.

\- Merci Norma.

Au fil du temps, Kristen avait tissé des liens avec certains membres de l'équipe de production. Une fois la chef maquilleuse partie, la jolie brune s'agenouilla devant Ashley.

\- Bébé ? fit-elle à la petite brune.

\- On aurait pu nous reconnaitre, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ouais, fit Kris'. Mais t'en crevais d'envie ce soir la, fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Kris' ! fit Ashley en lui faisant des gros yeux.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète au juste ?

\- Tu sais que personne n'est au courant dans ma famille…

\- Hé bien justement, ça serait peut-être l'occasion d'y remédier. Ça fais 3 mois qu'on se fréquente…

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête Kris', fit Ashley en l'interrompant.

Ce fut la douche froide pour Kristen.

\- Sérieusement ? souffla-t-elle en se relevant.

\- Kris'…

\- Attends, ça fais 3 mois qu'on se voit. 1 mois que tu dors tous les soirs avec moi, je pensais que ça signifiait un truc pour toi.

\- Bien sure que oui !

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas prête à l'annoncer. En tout cas, pas comme ça, je veux faire les choses bien. Pas que notre histoire se retrouve en une de la presse à scandale parce qu'on aura baisé sur la plage !

\- Parce qu'on aura baisé ? fit Kristen choquée. Parce que tu baises avec moi ?!

\- Tu sais ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je ne baise pas avec toi Ash' ! Je fais l'amour avec toi. Parce que moi, contrairement à toi, je suis tombée amoureuse !

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait depuis qu'elles se fréquentaient, ou du moins, la première fois qu'elle lui disait alors qu'Ashley était éveillée.

\- Tout va bien ici ? fit Nikki en arrivant dans la pièce.

\- A merveille ! fit Kristen avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Kris' attend ! fit Ashley en voulant se lancer à sa suite.

\- Laisse la, fit Nikki. Elle a besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Mais je…

\- Je sais, fit Nikki.

\- Tu es au courant ? lui demanda la petite brune.

\- Ash' sérieusement ? Tu as vu comment elle te regarde ? fit la jolie blonde. Je suis pratiquement sure qu'elle a craqué sur toi quand elle t'a vue.

\- Tu crois ? fit Ashley en se radoucissant.

\- Il va falloir que je t'apprennes deux ou trois choses sur le langage du corps, fit la blonde en souriant.

\- Tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi.

\- En quoi si je peux me permettre ?

\- Etre avec une femme, m'afficher, tout ça.

\- On ne parle pas de n'importe quelle femme Ash', c'est de Kris' qu'on parle.

\- Je sais.

\- Merde Ash', ça fais combien de temps qu'on se connait ?

\- Deux ans.

\- En deux ans, je t'ai vu au bras de plusieurs garçons…

\- Hé ! fit Ashley. Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

\- Laisse moi finir !

\- Vas y..

\- En deux ans, je t'ai vu avec plusieurs garçons mais aucun n'a jamais réussit à te faire sourire comme tu souris quand Kris' est dans le coin.

\- Tu crois ? fit Ashley en souriant légèrement.

\- T'es clairement amoureuse Ash' ! Tu es la seule à ne pas l'avoir vu.

\- Merci Nikki, fit la petite brune en se levant.

\- Viens la ! fit la blonde en serrant son amie contre elle.

La petite brune se prêta volontiers à l'étreinte offerte par son amie.

\- Et puis il faut dire que Kris' a du gout, fit la blonde en souriant.

\- Nikki ! fit Ashley en riant.

\- Hey ne va rien t'imaginer, je suis 100% hétéro. Je ne fais que constater !

.

Pendant ce temps la, Kristen venait de quitter le plateau telle une fusée et se retrouva dehors pour s'allumer une cigarette.

\- Tu vas prendre froid comme ça, fit une voix masculine en sortant de l'ombre.

\- Jack's tu m'as fait peur !

\- Excuse moi fit le blond en levant les mains.

\- Tu es déjà en tenue ? constata Kristen. Quelle scène on tourne aujourd'hui ?

\- La scène du vote, fit Jackson. Tu le saurais si tu avais jeté un œil à la feuille de route, fit le blond en souriant.

\- Ouais, j'avais d'autres choses en tête.

\- Laisse moi deviner, fit le jeune homme en passant sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle est brune avec un sourire à tomber à la renverse ? lui demanda-t-il en faisant allusion à Ashley.

\- Ouais, fit Kristen. Merci pour la veste.

\- Pas de soucis. Alors explique moi quel est le soucis ?

\- Les paparazzis.

\- Explique toi.

\- On nous a vu, elle et moi, sur la plage…

\- Et vous ne jouiez pas aux cartes, fit le jeune homme en souriant.

\- Ouais non, fit Kristen avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et donc, on vous vois toutes les deux, plus proches que des amies et ça lui fait peur ?

\- Même pas ! fit Kristen. On ne nous reconnait pas sur les photos.

\- Alors ou est le soucis ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à tout ça … Assumer etc…

\- Tu lui en as parlé ?

\- C'était l'objet de notre dispute, ouais, marmonna Kristen en jetant son mégot au loin.

\- Ecoute Kris', commença le blond. Depuis que je suis au courant pour vous, je vois bien comment vous êtes toutes les deux. Vous essayer de rester discrète mais ça ne marche pas. Il y a des gestes qui ne trompent pas.

\- Du genre ?

\- Du genre, cette façon que tu as de toujours chercher l'approbation d'Ashley quand tu as bouclés une scène. Le fait que tu assistes à chacune des scènes qu'elle tourne sans toi. à chaque essayage de costumes.

\- Ouais…

\- T'es mordue ma pauvre, fit le jeune homme en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette avant de la tendre à la brune.

\- T'as raison, fit Kristen. Merci, lui dit-elle.

\- Tu devrais lui dire.

\- Il faudrait d'abord qu'elle soit prête à assumer…

.

Plus tard en début de matinée, Kristen avait évité Ashley le plus possible. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient maintenant sur le plateau, prête à jouer leurs scènes.

 **( _Maison des Cullens-Scène intérieur_ )**

Bella : « Vous savez tous ce que je veux. Et je connais le prix de ce que je vous demande de faire. Je ne vois qu'une solution pour que ça soit équitable. Il faut que vous votiez. »

Edward : « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu leurs demandent »

Bella : « La ferme… », « Alice ? »

Alice : « Je te considère déjà comme ma sœur »

Ashley du serrer Kristen contre elle pour la scène, geste qui fit se tendre la jolie brune.

Jasper : « Je vote oui, ça m'éviterais d'avoir constamment envie de te tuer »

Ashley ne pu se résoudre à se séparer de Kristen, son bras tenait toujours fermement la taille de Kristen.

\- Couper ! fit Chris. Ash', ton bras ! Tu dois lâcher Kris' une fois que tu as dis ton texte.

\- Désolée, marmonna la petite brune en retirant son bras d'un geste.

\- On la refait, remettez-vous en place.

Kristen s'éloigna d'Ashley et grimpa à nouveau dans les escaliers.

\- On reprend juste au moment ou Bella demande son avis à Alice. Prêt ? Action !

Edward : « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu leurs demandent »

Bella : « La ferme… », « Alice ? »

Alice : « Je te considère déjà comme ma sœur »

Ashley traversa la pièce et tira Kristen contre elle pour l'enlacer et nicher sa tête dans son cou.

\- Ash'… souffla Kristen à ce geste.

\- Comme si ces deux la pouvaient se considérer comme des sœurs, fit Ashley.

\- Ashley, qu'est ce que tu fais ? murmura Kristen toujours dans ses bras.

\- Couper ! fit Chris'. Ashley qu'est ce que tu…

\- Je suis loin de te considérer comme telle, souffla Ashley avant de s'emparer des lèvres de Kristen. D'abord étonnée par son geste en public, Kristen ne mit pas longtemps avant de répondre à son baiser.

\- Pardon, murmura Ashley en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Je… fit Kristen.

\- Je t'aime, souffla la petite brune emporter par le moment.

\- Qu..quoi ?

Les deux jeunes femmes firent totalement abstraction de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elles, complètement dans leurs bulle.

\- Je t'aime, répéta Ashley. Je m'en fou de ce que les autres pourront en penser, de ce que la presse dira. Je suis amoureuse de toi.

Kristen esquissa un sourire et attira la petite brune à elle pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

\- Hé ben c'est pas trop tôt, fit Nikki en applaudissant.

Ce geste eu pour effet de faire redescendre les deux jeunes femmes sur terre.

\- Les filles, fit le réalisateur. Sérieusement je suis content pour vous mais vous venez de foutre en l'air la prise !

\- Désolée, marmonna Ashley en se séparant de Kristen.

\- Ne le soit pas, fit Kris' en enroulant ses doigts aux siens. Chris' tu ne m'en voudras pas mais j'ai deux mots à dire à ma petite amie.

\- Mais bien sure ! fit le réalisateur. Comme si votre retard de ce matin ne nous avait pas déjà suffisamment retardé.

Kristen entraina Ashley à l'écart, quittant le plateau, la jolie brune s'appuya contre le faux mur de la villa Cullen.

\- Tu sais que tout le monde a vu ce qu'il vient de se passer ? fit Kristen à la petite brune.

\- Je sais oui.

\- Et tu en penses quoi ?

\- J'en penses que je m'en fou, fit Ashley en souriant.

\- Sérieusement, tu es prête à assumer ?

\- Avec toi ? Je te considère déjà comme ma petite amie, répondit la petite brune en adaptant le texte prononcé par Alice.

Kristen esquissa un large sourire et attira la jeune femme à elle pour l'embrasser tendrement alors que derrière elles, un flash crépitait.

\- Pas de journalistes sur le plateau ! cria Chris' de loin.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent prises en flagrant délit alors que le journaliste était évacuer par la sécurité.

\- Tu veux que je le rattrape ? fit Kristen.

\- Laisse le publier sa photo, fit Ashley. J'ai plus important à faire tout de suite.

Souriant, la petite brune glissa deux doigts sous le menton de Kristen et relevant doucement sa tête pour venir l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle à deux doigts de ces lèvres.

\- Et moi encore plus, répondit Kristen en rompant le peu de distances entre elles.

 **** Fin****

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

Je ne maîtrise pas du tout le hors twilight mais c'est presque pareil ^^

Merci encore à Marine pour son aide (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne)

A bientôt :p

B-swan01


	2. All i want for christmas

Kristen venait de faire rentrer non sans peine le grand sapin de noël qu'elle avait choisi en compagnie de sa belle brune. Les deux jeunes aller fêter leur premier noël ensemble. Elles avaient acheté des décorations de noël et avaient opté pour des guirlandes et des boules de noël couleurs or et rouges. Kristen finissait de ramasser les épines du sapin qu'elle avait faites tomber en le rentrant lorsqu'elle fut rejointe par Ashley.

\- Il est magnifique ! S enthousiasma-t-elle.

\- J'espère bien ! Vu comment j'ai galéré à le ramener. Quelle idée aussi de vouloir un sapin de 2 mètres de haut !

\- Il fallait un beau sapin pour notre premier noël bébé.

Kristen esquissa un sourire et attrapa une branche de gui qu'elle leva au-dessus d'elle.

\- Tu connais la tradition ? S amusa-t-elle.

La belle brune la rejoignit pour venir l'embrasser avec tendresse.

\- J'adore Noël, souffla-t-elle. On le décore quand ?

\- Tout de suite si tu veux ? Proposa la plus jeune.

\- Génial ! S enthousiasma la belle brune en attrapant une déco.

Elle relâcha Kristen et posa une boule sur le sapin.

Après plus d'une demie heure de déco, le sapin commençait à être magnifique.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on met au-dessus ? Lui demanda la belle brune.

\- Un ange ? Ou une étoile ? J'ai toujours mis une étoile au-dessus de mon sapin depuis que je suis gosse.

\- Alors vas pour une étoile !

La grande brune attrapa une étoile et attira Kristen prêt d'elle.

\- On la met ensemble ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Kristen en souriant.

Elle posa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme attrapa l'autre extrémité de l'étoile et la posa avec elle au sommet du conifère.

\- Il est beau... souffla-t-elle.

\- Magnifique même ! Attends !

Ashley traversa la pièce pour récupérer son portable et ouvrit l'application appareil photo. Elle vint se blottir contre Kristen qui se prêta au jeu et étendit son bras pour faire une photo d'elles deux devant le sapin.

\- Ça ferait une belle carte de vœux, fit-elle en étudiant la photo.

\- J'irais la faire imprimer demain si tu veux, lui suggéra la plus jeune.

\- On va pouvoir mettre les cadeaux en dessous dès ce soir !

\- Parce que tu as déjà des cadeaux à mettre en dessous ?! Fit Kristen.

\- Bien sûr. J'ai déjà acheté celui de Nikki et de Kellan. J'hésite encore pour le tiens.

\- Moi j'ai bien une idée, fit-elle avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

\- Mademoiselle Stewart vous êtes une obsédée !

\- Hé ! Tu as vu la femme qui partage ma vie ? Je l'imagine trop bien en elfe du père noël.

Ashley ne put retenir son rire et l attira à elle pour venir l'embrasser.

. ********

Quelques jours plus tard, Kristen venait de passer la porte de leur appartement et trouva plusieurs nouveaux paquets sous le grand sapin vert.

\- Bébé ? Fit-elle en retirant son manteau et son bonnet.

\- Je suis dans la chambre !

Kristen fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire la belle brune à cette heure dans leur chambre. Elle posa ses affaires et s'y rendit.

\- Bébé ? Fit-elle en entrant.

Elle eut le souffle coupé en trouvant la belle brune assise sur le lit vêtue d'une tenue rouge et blanche.

\- Ohhh godddd, souffla-t-elle en la détaillant.

La grande brune avait en effet vêtu une tenue de mère noël qui laissait apparaître ses longues jambes sous une jupe qui ne cachait pas grand-chose. Elle avait un large décolleté qui n'appelait que la bouche de la plus jeune.

\- Joyeux Noël mon amour, fit la belle brune.

\- Je...no...noël n'est que dans quelques jours...

\- On dirait que père noël est passé en avance pour toi, lui répondit elle en se levant.

La belle brune traversa leur chambre, fit un tour sur elle-même et vient passer ses bras autour de la nuque de sa compagne.

\- Tu es...

\- Sexy ? Suggéra Ashley.

\- Carrément, ouais. Je...je peux ?

Elle attrapa son téléphone portable ce qui fit rire la belle brune.

\- Si tu veux, s amusa-t-elle.

Kristen se défit de ces bras et fit plusieurs photos de sa compagne.

\- Mon dieu...je...

\- Ça te plait ?

\- Tu crois ? Fit Kristen en se mordant la lèvre en regardant sa compagne.

La belle brune sourit de plus belle et tourna à nouveau sur elle faisant voleter les pans de sa robe. Elle poussa Kristen sur le grand lit.

\- Godddd, tu vas me tuer gémit Kristen en la regardant.

\- J'espère que non. Tu as le droit de toucher tu sais ?

Kristen sourit plus largement et prit appui sur ses coudes.

\- Si je fais un malaise, tu me réanimes ?

\- Profiteuse va, fit la belle brune en grimpant sur le lit.

Elle retira le bonnet qu'elle portait, passa une main dans ses cheveux et vient se place à califourchon sur Kristen.

\- Je crois que je ne verrais plus jamais mère noël de la même façon, gémit celle-ci.

La belle brune sourit de plus belle et défit lentement sa robe avant de forcer la jeune femme sous elle à se coucher dos au matelas. Ashley retira le tissu rouge faisant gémir de bonheur Kristen qui constata qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous.

\- Joyeux Noël bébé, souffla Ashley en se penchant vers la brune.

\- Je...Joyeux Noël...

La belle brune vient souder leurs lèvres avec tendresse. Elle fit rapidement glisser sa langue dans la bouche de sa compagne. Kristen gémit de libération. Depuis qu Ashley assumait leurs histoires, elle découvrait de nouvelles facettes de la jeune femme. Elle se montrait plus entreprenantes, plus joueuses et plus demandeuse à son grand bonheur. Les deux jeunes femmes l avaient fait dans pratiquement toutes les pièces de leurs appartements, au grand dam des voisins.

En peu de temps, la belle brune retira tous les vêtements de Kristen et les recouvrit toutes les deux d un drap. Elle fit courir ses mains désormais experte et connaisseuse du corps de la plus jeune, elle savait ou l embrasser pour la faire gémir, ou l'embrasser pour la frustrée et ou l'embrasser pour l'achever complètement.

\- Bébé ... souffla Kristen. Je... s'il te plait...ne me fais plus attendre.

\- Impatiente, s amusa la petite brune.

Elle fit glisser sa main droite le long de ces côtés, la revenir sur son ventre et s aventura entre ces cuisses. D'un mouvement de jambe, elle écarta celles de Kris et effleura son intimité du bout des doigts. Elle la frustra encore un instant avant de la pénétrer d'un geste précis.

\- Haaaann ! Gémit Kristen de libération.

Elle arqua le dos, offrant sa poitrine à la belle brune qui y apposa sa bouche. Elle suçota son sein droit, fit tourner sa langue sur son teston déjà dur et le mordilla légèrement. La respiration de Kristen s'accéléra, elle planta ses ongles dans le bas du dos de sa compagne, la collant entre plus à elle. Elle embrassa tendrement sa tempe et lui souffla à l'oreille.

\- Plus...s il te plait...

La belle brune comprit sa supplique et ajouta un deuxième doigt dans son antre humide. Elle fit des vas et viens d'abord doux et ensuite plus rapide. Sa main droite claquait contre son pubis, elle fit courir sa langue sur tout le buste de Kristen et la fit jouir sur ses doigts.

\- Ashhhhh ! Cria la plus jeune.

\- C'est ça mon amour, laisse-toi allée.

Kristen haleta, ferma les yeux, se mordis la lèvre et se laissa submerger par l'orgasme. Ashley lui laissa le temps de redescendre avant de se retirer lentement. Elle posa çà et là des baisers sur le corps chaud de la plus jeune et sans crier gare s aventura entre ces cuisses. Elle les écarta d'un geste possessif et posa sa langue sur son clitoris.

\- Bébé ! Tu vas...me tuer !

Mais la belle brune ne se défit pas de son sourire, au contraire, elle gémit d'envie en entendant Kristen la supplier. Elle suçota son bouton rose avant de glisser sa langue dans son antre humide. Les mains de la plus jeune se perdirent dans ces longues boucles brunes, l encourageant dans ces caresses. Elle remonta jouer avec son clitoris, se régalant du précieux nectar de Kristen qui ne mis pas longtemps avant de crier son prénom.

\- Ashleyyyy ! Cria-t-elle.

La belle brune se redressa, essuya sa bouche de son pouce droit et posa un baiser sur le bas ventre de sa compagne.

\- Joyeux Noël mon amour, souffla-t-elle.

\- J...Joyeux Noël bébé, répondit Kristen la respiration haletante.

* * *

 **Et voilaaaa :p Un petit bonus de Noel :D**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus ?**

 **A très viiitte :D**

 **Et Joyeux Noël ^^**


End file.
